


【乌拉尔组】新人入坑，请问前辈们口中的德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇是谁啊？

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Relationships: Dmitry Kobylkin/Vladimir Yakushev





	1. Chapter 1

交流区》乌拉尔专区  
1L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
RT ！！有没有太太科普一下吖！毕竟这年头叫德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇的太多了，但是我哥哥姐姐总是夸德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，我实在是太懵比了QAQ

[位置：秋明市]

2L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
看看定位，看看ID，楼主和亚历山大·维克多罗维奇是什么关系

3L  
ls的ID太过分了！！！！  
我们德米特里·安德烈耶维奇就算矮也不能这么大张旗鼓的喊啊（叹气.jpg

4L猹猹我的爱  
谁谁谁！！是我想的那个德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇吗！

5L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊瓜太您来了！

6L  
瓜太这个称呼可太恐怖了（瑟瑟发抖

7L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈瓜太哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
粉头太太惨遭物化，这是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧！

8L猹猹我的爱  
害，瓜不瓜的又能咋样，也不见那只猹来偷瓜啊

9L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
回复2L 见笑了，他是我先生（害羞.jpg）

10L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
啧啧啧啧啧啧，我家小矮子分分钟约谈你啊

11L  
总感觉是德米特里·安德烈耶维奇会先约谈ls

12L花楸树上花楸果  
哦~？难道乌拉尔2.0也不消停？

13L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
完了，楼主彻底懵逼了，总感觉大家聊的是同一拨人，但是仿佛隔着一层纱......

14L花楸树下你和我  
爬楼爬的我好累哦，才9102年，我的乌拉尔组就要成为时代的眼泪了吗

15L花楸树上花楸果  
可不是嘛，鄂毕河后浪推前浪，淡圈老阿姨唯一的作用就是帮你们指路了（掩面而泣.jpg）

16L  
红果果姐姐你好（bushi），但是鄂毕河真的能翻出浪吗，没有杠的意思只是好奇

17L花楸树上花楸果  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ls你真可爱，浪估计是没有的，又或许有但是我没见过

18L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
咳，正题，正题（小声比比

19L花楸树上花楸果  
你们都好可爱哦！其实现在聊到确实是一波人吖，亚马尔和秋明的先后两任州长嘛~

20L猹猹我的爱  
嘤！  
红果果！（姐妹相认.jpg）

21L花楸树上花楸果  
瓜瓜！！！

22L  
大型太太线上相认现场

23L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
天呐！看不见蒸煮秀恩爱，看见粉头太太们相认也是很好的！！

24L花楸树下你和我  
你们聊跑题了，楼主小可爱都让你们吓跑了

25L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
不算吓跑啦hhhhhhhhhhhhhh，刚刚经过太太们指路我去搜了一下德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇  
天呐！这是什么神仙前任！  
还有一点点像我家男神（小声比比

26L  
咳，前任这个词，有歧义x

27L  
？？？？！楼主不说我还没注意，确实有点像？！

28L花楸树下你和我  
我有一个大胆的想法.jpg

29L  
我，的，天，呐！完了我的CP脑又开始作妖了！

30L花楸树上花楸果  
你们不要这样啊喂！亚历山大·维克多罗维奇政绩很好的，可是秋明的Top1

31L  
我发现了！乌拉尔大区的领导们都是神仙，都没跌下过top5！

32L  
潜水小透明偷偷冒泡，太太们能不能多科普一点，我还是有点迷茫（我是废物.jpg

33L花楸树下你和我  
正巧~，这群里四个人的粉丝正好凑齐了，让他们一一解答，至于我（并不简单.jpg  
本CP粉才不要跟这群毒唯为伍，啧

34L  
啧，仿佛跟红果果用情侣名的不是你？

35L  
打起来！打起来！（疯狂起哄

36L猹猹我的爱  
这对情侣，一个是CP粉，一个是沃瓦唯粉，每天在家刷新闻收图收视频，共同分担  
这么一想，我家猹猹好可怜啊！

37L  
不，不是猹哥可怜，是瓜太您可怜（捅刀

38L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

39L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
其实我还是新人，我已经可以跟粉头太太们同框了吗！！！！  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我是红帆节上最灿烂的烟花！

我家摩尔（是的我也吐槽过这个姓，真是一点也不毛）亚历山大·维克多罗维奇，秋明州长，以前的秋明市长，常年top5（这倒也没啥，乌拉尔大区这边一个个都top5（没办法实在是我们乌拉尔太强了  
政绩就是公共基础设施系统现代化，失业率下降，零售贸易增加，采取了措施以提高医疗服务的可用性和质量balabala诸如此类的，但是这些政绩在乌拉尔不算啥，大家都很厉害哒！

我不是啥太太，我家男神也没啥太瞩目的，就是普普通通长得还算好看的一个官员，我主要是抛砖引玉啦！

CP是那个矮子

乌拉尔是个大家庭！

40L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
1551乌拉尔是个大家庭，我可太感动了！第二块砖就扔我，不，扔我家男神吧！

阿图霍夫·我家男神·一个矮子·德米特里·安德烈耶维奇，亚马尔-涅涅茨自治区州长，以前的州长助理、经发局副局长，负责监督很多大型项目的谈判，比如俄气、俄气石油、Novatek、Luoil、Transneft、Sibur等等等等等有很多，哦不好意思忘了俄石油，拒绝俄石油他不配  
害，倒也不是我针对俄石油，而且我男神上任的时候还说我们的优先项目是 «Ямал-СПГ»,和«Арктик СПГ-2»，这他妈的是Novatek的项目，跟俄石油半毛钱关系没有，他们还叽叽歪歪要税收优惠，烦死了。  
而且有瓜说我男神是卢克的人嘛，最近俄石油还缠着我们卢克，叽叽歪歪的要钱要优惠，还跟FAS 有肮脏的py交易，烦死了*2

扯远啦！他超可爱的！矮萌矮萌的，1988年哒！联邦最年轻的州长~

政绩基本同上（我可太懒了hhhhhh），主要是德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇带得好！开好头！我们只是站在前人的肩膀上走得更远！谢谢引路人的支持和信任！！

CP楼上秋明那位

41L猹猹我的爱  
卧槽我太感动了，现在的年轻人真好！现在的继任者接班人可真好！！！猹老父亲没白疼！

42L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈扔男神可还行，您是真粉丝吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
而且楼主说你男神是矮子啊！

43L今天Nova资金到账了吗  
害，俄石油啊，不奇怪不奇怪，讲道理，虽然Nova兢兢业业干活还没钱，我应该骂莫斯科管油气的那群官老爷，但！是！咱们有仇报仇有怨报怨，谁不知道为啥没钱呢，还不是有个癞皮狗天天要钱

44L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
回复42L 虽然但是，他本来就是个矮子（嚎啕大哭

以及，@今天Nova资金到账了吗，姐妹是Novatek粉吗！是我的金主姐妹（x）吗！！！

45L猹猹我的爱  
回复43L 不行姐妹，您不能骂“莫斯科管油气的那群官老爷”！因为我家猹猹现在也是那群官老爷（欲哭无泪.jpg   
看在猹猹总是给Novatek留之前的地皮的份上，直接骂财政部吧，反正这里也没有财政部的官老爷的粉

46L  
可是财政部做错了什么呢（小小的眼睛，大大的问号.jpg

47L  
都怪他们部长吓唬人，说我们没钱了，一滴都不剩了

48L  
二当家诚不欺我，真是个坏东西

49L  
天啦噜，一滴都不剩了是什么虎狼之词啊！

50L  
太太们真好，我去中央大区和西北大区他们只会让我滚QAQ


	2. Chapter 2

51L花楸树上花楸果  
对不起我敲字实在是太慢了（并不是，其实是实在是想不出我家沃瓦有啥可科普的）  
到底应该科普点啥啊！！

我家沃瓦，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·亚库舍夫，住建部长，以前的秋明市长，秋明州长，他当了13年州长我粉了他13年结果他跑去莫斯科了！！糟老头子他没有心！！  
统俄最高委哒，但是这种政权党的最高委有什么卵用呢啧

如上面两位一样，全国州长Top3常驻人口，咱也不知道为啥，可能咱就是太强（皮一下我很开心）  
两次地区选举得票率第一获得杜马席位，嘿嘿~他就是不去，不过话也说回来，当议员哪有当州长捞钱呢

好像没啥萌点啊，就笑起来很腼腆很可爱[配图.jpg]

52L花楸树上花楸果  
哦对，他唱歌跟不上拍子，太蠢了[视频链接]  
喜欢踢足球和打冰球，还是这个全俄什么球联盟的成员，但是你们知道的，俱乐部外交嘛，谁相信他们一群高官政要周末凑在一起是打球啊，啧

53L  
红果果太太您变了，您再也不是十年前那个在视察时挤过人群“强抱”州长的红果果了

54L花楸树上花楸果  
那都是年少无知，感谢男神（身边的特勤）不跟我一般见识（喝茶.jpg）  
你就说，在秋明当the real one它不香吗，我们国家第一人名字和父称叫啥他没ac数吗，

他就不怕哪天去克里姆林宫别人不敢叫他吗？

55L  
对不起红果果太太我脑补了you know who哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

56L  
you know who可还行哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

57L  
红果果太太逐渐黑粉化（开除粉籍警告！

58L  
我我我我！我给太太补充！沃瓦当年州长普选得票87%啊！（顶呱呱.jpg）  
要知道可不止我们州的人要投票，亚马尔和隔壁汉蒂-曼西也要投啊！沃瓦他可太厉害了！

59L守护姐姐的眼睛  
？Ls你快说清楚什么叫隔壁汉蒂-曼西，同样是邻居，同样是官方宣传的“秋明套娃”，  
咋亚马尔就不是隔壁？？

60L  
因为人家是一家人  
姐姐我们不配！（抱头痛哭.jpg）

61L  
我也不知道该说什么，就祝亚马尔和秋明百年好合吧

62L  
这题我会！  
我们猹哥给沃瓦发过戴过颁过亚马尔友谊小徽章！那天沃瓦还举着“我爱亚马尔”的牌子拍照[配图.jpg]

63L  
而且还是我们要求的，嘻嘻，为州长幸福计是我们这群公民和居民应做的~

[位置：萨列哈尔德]

64L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
地方大佬们太会玩了！

65L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
这算啥，哪有远东会玩

66L花楸树下你和我  
别忘了，沃瓦还有一个身份，他是亚马尔的代州长~

67L  
啥？！！！是真的吗！！还可以这么“acting”的么！

68L  
啊，这可是一份很久远但一直热乎的狗粮啊

69L  
狗粮恒久远，一盆永流传

70L  
这还要从沃瓦当选那年说起

71L  
排排坐等故事听！

72L守护姐姐的眼睛  
我走了我瞎了你们不用挽留了，我攒钱给姐姐买墨镜去了

73L  
嘤，姐姐我错了，但是蒸煮行为不能粉丝买单啊！那是GNN的错！

74L  
蒸煮：我没你们这样的粉丝

75L  
太太，沃瓦这是升官去中央了啊，这是好事啊！而且德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇也升官了，他们俩都没分开！多好啊，我们得替他们高兴！

76L  
甚至更近了！秋明和萨列哈尔德来回跑很辛苦的！

77L  
囍！

78L猹猹我的爱  
lsss不要再说了（痛哭流涕.jpg）  
本猹粉也真心实意的高兴过，但是现在只剩下zqsg的哭泣  
我甚至想着去当部长捞钱肯定方便，但是戈林那个傻叉的迷惑言论，让我为猹猹掬一把辛酸泪

79L  
“自然资源部像教堂的老鼠一样贫穷”

80L  
Ls是魔鬼！不要再说了！我不听我不听！  
我们猹猹受了多少苦啊！

81L  
猹猹你快回家妈妈赚钱养着你贪污腐败我们不在莫斯科斗了嘤嘤嘤

82L猹猹我的爱  
以前我还有努力的动力，我要为了猹猹赚大钱，然后积极纳税给他造金色的厕所，猹猹你等等我！！

83L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈瓜太你不要这样，会有人当真的！新闻秘书小姐姐辟过谣的！“金色的屋子充满想象力”

84L  
翻译：“太他妈敢想了，谁没事闲的把自己家装成金灿灿的啊，咋住啊”

85L  
u1s1，金灿灿的装修确实不符合设计美学  
86L  
啊这个楼可以口吐芬芳吗？！  
我看见楼上不知道哪位提到了戈林这个傻叉！！！！这种傻叉为什么能活到今天！！！你tm自己嘴上没把门的还乱搞男女关系，解雇你怎么了！！！傻叉！！！！！！！！！！！

老娘就算散尽家财也要带着各位姐妹到他坟前办烟花晚会一起蹦迪！！

87L  
请问我可以参加吗！！希望戈林狗带的那天各位姐姐妹妹戳一下我这个僵尸号！

88L  
大型群情激愤现场

89L猹猹我的爱  
帕诺夫也是个智障！！！！不过是有个有权有势的叔叔伯伯罢辽！！

90L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
？大佬们在聊什么我看不懂的话题，好像事态朝着不可控的方式跑远了

91L  
本帖逐渐忘记初心

92L  
糟糕，熟悉的词语，熟悉的不忘初心PTSD

93L猹猹我的爱  
备忘录+论坛切换真是太折腾本瓜太了  
我终于搞完了猹猹的介绍，我知道我肯定落下了很多，大家边聊边补吧

科贝尔金·the real one·德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，自然资源与环境部长，以前的亚马尔州长，也是统俄最高委的，据说是Novatek的人  
Top3二字臣妾都说倦了！（bushi

他说他会弹吉他，还是空手道黑带，喜欢打猎，钓鱼

当了部长之后一边折腾玫瑰科技，一边被垃圾改革折腾，一边和Nova暗度陈仓

（这么一看他就是个平平无奇的官员啊，我到底为啥喜欢了他这么多年？

94L  
瓜太你不能这样！！我们猹州长是多好的人！你看看他的大长腿！看看他多么安全的头发！  
现在的太太这么都一副有粉不如黑的亚子，怎么可以这个亚子！

95L  
哦天乌拉尔的州长都这么厉害的么

96L  
bhys，乌拉尔常年top3，跌下top5不配留在乌拉尔当州长，不是说我们乌拉尔大家庭太强，我是说其他州长都是垃圾（doge

97L  
哦！！！！我的德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇您终于压轴出场了（bushi  
猹哥冲鸭！！！the real one！！

98L  
大概是......个人百科看着确实没啥，但是猹哥的新闻都很有趣呀！

99L  
猹哥的新闻可不只是一个“有趣”可以概括的（还又惨又好笑啊（doge

100L  
姐妹duck不必，念一句Obliviate，让我们忘记猹部长，只记得猹州长叱咤风云它不香吗？！


	3. Chapter 3

100L  
姐妹duck不必，念一句Obliviate，让我们忘记猹部长，只记得猹州长叱咤风云它不香吗？！

101L猹猹我的爱  
你们不可以这个亚子！！！  
我们猹部长不好吗！帮前任（们）背锅，还被领导迁怒，但即使这样！

他依然努力为民谋福祉啊！

虽然垃圾改革最开始搞的挺乱，那是猹猹一个人的错吗！入阁第一年别人都搞人事，他就开始搞垃圾改革还有北极项目。

而且他们官网还为垃圾改革搞了专门的子网站，还拦着切梅佐夫，还废除居民的垃圾收费，还鼓励生产商建立什么什么机制

现在不也捋清楚了吗

102L  
你知道猹哥有多努力吗！

103L  
啊！是世界上最好的猹猹！！！

104L保护环境拒绝塑料  
粉丝也不知道能为猹哥做些什么  
就，看我头像，保护环境拒绝塑料吧（图片.jpg

105L  
wodema哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这张图真的要笑死我了！

106L猹猹我的爱  
还能怎么办呢  
贱瓜茕茕守空房，忧来思君不敢忘，不觉泪下沾衣裳

107L  
贱瓜可还行哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

108L  
啊说起他们的官网我必须要夸一夸！真是太贴心了！有为视障人士提供的版本，可以调字号大小、阅读网页、设置背景颜色，人工阅读前还有一小段音乐！还有公民接待时间表，还专人专区负责垃圾改革，还有常见的问题和答案

109L  
吹官网的不能少了我！  
他们还把开放ZF的宗旨和原则都写上了1保证透明度2保证各种描述性内容的可理解性3民众参与权4问责机制  
简单扼要四五行字  
我之前在开放部还没凉的时候看过他们官网，哔哔赖赖一大堆，全是废话

怪不得要被废除，垃圾

110L  
简明扼要，这就足够了，猹哥太可以了！

111L  
那么问题来了，开放部算什么垃圾

112L垃圾分类志愿者  
投湿垃圾一票，就是个废料、过期物、残渣，记得去除包装物投放哦~包装物投进可回收垃圾桶！

113L  
Ls姐妹太强了，是猹粉吗？不是的话，就安利您加入我们瓜瓜大家庭吧！

114L垃圾分类志愿者  
回复113L 害，是，当然是，不是猹粉谁要关心垃圾改革这个破玩意  
如果我早几年认识猹哥，说不定我就学地质去了，现在年纪大了，只能当志愿者算是给哥哥打榜了  
（我为猹猹拼过命

115L  
打榜是什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

116L  
官网还有ZF采购的数据和通知  
俺看了俺们国家的那么多官网，就没见过这玩意

117L  
连采购都有，他们部的开放政府做的也太好了，所以猹哥不real谁real呢！

118L  
不，我要吐槽，我手机就没加载出来过，mnr官网太慢了！

119L  
我又要说那句话了，有仇报仇，有怨报怨，网速的问题难道不应该骂隔壁信息部吗？！

120L  
唉，能不能给他留言告诉他们，他们网站打开的太慢了，快改进一下

121L  
发邮件会不会被当成私生饭骚扰蒸煮QAQ

122L  
啊说起切梅佐夫，天晓得我看见他正面刚切梅佐夫的时候我多害怕（在墙角瑟瑟发抖.jpg

123L  
没错了！看见他刚切梅佐夫的新闻我整个人心脏骤停，猹猹你别啊，他不就是接机捞点钱吗，哪有你小命重要啊QAQ

124L  
切梅佐夫失去的只是钱，但猹猹失去的是生命啊！

125L  
这句话好耳熟哦

126L  
猹哥失去的只是一条腿，但切梅佐夫失去的可是爱！情！啊！（不不不

127L  
猹哥失去的为什么不是尾巴呢？（别打我

128L  
开除粉籍警告！

129L  
但是猹猹拦住了鸭！切梅佐夫最开始要垄断垃圾回收，但是后来退步说“我们并不是说我们将成为该计划的唯一成员。当然，我们已经准备好吸引其他所有人，感兴趣的组织准备参与工业废物的处理。”   
后来出的新闻就是猹猹把这个交给各生产商了！毕竟垃圾改革超过50%的废物都是过度包装

130L猹猹我的爱  
讲道理，在新闻网看见猹哥名字的那一刻，我以为我的猹猹又要挨骂了  
战战兢兢点进去，“建议废除居民的垃圾收费”“企业将有机会在一年或两年内自费创建回收能力，取消环境费用，鼓励企业搞创建回收能力”

131L  
猹猹：RPR的新概念应改变局面，启动循环经济机制，恢复正义—将“污染者必须付费”的原则付诸实践

132L  
果然还是猹哥靠谱

133L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊猹哥牛批！！

134L  
点开新闻那一刻我简直猛男落泪，谁在乎什么正义不正义x我只知道猹部长心里是有我们这茬韭菜的！

135L  
“这茬”这个用词过于灵性

136L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
猹前辈他真的很好！！（我管他哪好呢，小矮子说他好，他就好！  
“德米特里•尼古拉耶维奇一直对年轻人和新趋势持开放态度。他有一个好品质——他会给年轻人机会，是他教会我，如果你努力，那么成功必然随之而来。”  
“最重要的是要关心别人。人都是不同的，但每个人都需要发自内心理解这一点。很难得的是，这么多年来，他一直对普通民众开放。”  
“他会设定雄心勃勃的任务和目标，即使有人不相信他会做到，认为一切都是徒劳无功。但我们的州长有详细的计划，在他的努力下，他都做到了。现在我们看到的一切工作都是为了我们。”  
我为猹前辈打call！！

137L  
太会说话了！你们年轻人都这么会说话的么！

138L猹猹我的爱  
没有啦，小伙子也很好，必须雄心勃勃，不惧怕责任，勇于承担责任

139L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
害，太太不用夸小矮子了，谁不知道他爸是谁啊，他爸如果不是州杜马副主|席，猹前辈才不会让他当助手呢

140L  
其实在小矮子这个昵称产生的那一刻起，就注定了有粉不如黑

141L  
伯乐和千里马互吹还不够，他们的粉头也开始互吹了

142L  
我有一个大胆的想法......引路人和年轻人很好吃的样子

143L  
回复142L 说起来，之前还有人想站沃瓦和摩尔男神！不如结为姐妹x

144L  
@花楸树下你和我 太太 快来，你半小时不在，有人要搞野CP！！

145L  
异端！乌拉尔组不可拆不可逆，1.0和2.0不能排列组合！

146L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈排列组合可还行

147L花楸树下你和我  
？？？！什么！谁在质疑本粉头的本命CP！我的乌拉尔组高甜不虐一路同行老实本分不搞事，是谁！！！  
难道猹前辈和小伙子不是老丈人和女婿的关系吗？（滑稽.jpg

148L  
听到有瓜我就来了

149L  
具体也没啥，就是德米特里安德烈耶维奇的就职典礼上，猹前辈：啊我现在心情很复杂，上一次有这种感觉还是送女鹅出嫁的时候  
然后全场狂笑，他还：等等你们先别笑  
我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

150L  
哪有这样的比喻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老父亲送亚马尔姑娘出嫁吗

151L  
：有一种“你把自己珍贵的东西给了别人那种又后悔又担心”的感觉。但你知道你把它交给了可靠的、正直的人，你就会对这个人有信心，也觉得，似乎没什么可以遗憾的了

152L  
然后猹前辈就像父亲一样“温柔地”拥抱了新州长，在前辈回到座位的时候，全场起立鼓掌，像是用掌声向他道别，为他护航，以前他们没有从没正经的搞过这种“仪式”，掌声雷动经久不散，他们似乎没有停下的意思，直到主持人宣布了另一位上台发言的人

153L  
我在现场，不是，我在电视机前，我证明，妈妈问我为什么对着电视痛哭流涕

154L  
呜呜呜呜呜我脑补了一下这个画面我要哭了，猹哥您要好好的啊QAQ

155L猹猹我的爱  
是时候祭出我收集的新闻评论区了

“亲爱的德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇，祝您一切顺利，祝您万事成功，我们相信您一定会成功的——一如既往。”

“您是我们的领航者，带领我们进行了伟大的航行！感谢您为亚马尔所做的一切！在新地方祝您好运！！”

“我想他会成功的，他一直是个积极的人，祝他好运！”

“太激动了，为我们的州长高兴，他绝对值得！”

“政治学家认为，该地区具有超凡魅力的领导人已成为一位非常成功的游说者——为他所托付的领土利益。该州州长今后在该地区发起的项目和计划，将对该地区的每位居民产生积极影响。”

老乡们都不给我们猹粉一个控评的机会啊！！！

156L  
我的天呐！！我终于明白我哥哥姐姐为啥那么喜欢德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇了！


	4. Chapter 4

157L  
嘤沃瓦也想拥有姓名，但是摩尔女婿就职的时候，他在外面随访（忍住不哭.jpg

158L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就这么接受了女婿这个称呼吗

159L  
沃瓦虽然没去成，但是他送了贺信鸭！而且读贺信的时候，摩尔女婿特地认真的站起来听了

160L  
四舍五入也算有排面

161L  
这个四舍五入扎心了

162L花楸树上花楸果  
你们不要这样！  
沃瓦有排面当属秋明74周年纪念日的时候啊！沃瓦进场的时候所有人起立鼓掌，还一起喊“亚库舍夫”，宣发稿里咋写的来着“观众们用雷动的掌声表示对前州长的感谢”

163L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
！我记得！沃瓦前辈发言的时候还有点激动，说话有点抖，说“这片土地上的人民不仅拥有辉煌的过去，还会有更美好现在和未来。”“即使相隔数千里也能感受到大家的支持”  
摩尔男神也说能感受到沃瓦前辈的支持

164L  
嘤，沃瓦州长一直没有忘了我们

165L  
沃瓦太可爱了叭，这么容易感动的么x

166L  
Ls，沃瓦脸皮比较薄，不像亚马尔那只猹，一回到自己地盘就又皮又欠

167L  
是的鸭！沃瓦笑起来就很腼腆可爱（图片）

168L  
瓜太还有三秒钟到达现场！

169L猹猹我的爱  
回复166L 瓜太觉得nsdd  
他就是又皮又欠，他那天晚上说的话可太欠揍了  
猹：我一直与一位老朋友——弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·亚库舍夫在一起[任何意识到似乎“冷落了”科马洛娃阿姨”。然后，他立即开始夸]她非常聪明敏捷，现在她与两个年轻而又有吸引力的人在一起，如果你们遇到了困难，可以跟娜塔莉亚·弗拉基米罗夫娜寻求帮助

170L花楸树下你和我  
翻译：啊现在我和沃瓦一直在一起，（呀忘记夸咱姐了x），咱姐也是个特别好的人，她现在正跟咱女婿搭班子呢，女婿你们要是有啥不会的记得问你们阿姨（？）啊！  
（姐姐！！蒸煮言论不要上升粉丝啊！

171L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈CP粉头求生欲满分

172L守护姐姐的眼睛  
（死亡微笑.jpg

173L汉蒂-曼西墨镜批发商  
姐姐：莫挨老子

174L  
可太过分了

175L  
说起这个，我想起之前州长选举的时候，记者问问沃瓦，“套娃州长”之间有没有分歧  
沃瓦断然否认，并且用了好几个形容词夸三州州长关系融洽

176L  
是的鸭！所以咱们要团结一致，共建美好乌拉尔家园

177L守护姐姐的眼睛  
滚，谁跟你是咱  
没分歧吗？分歧大了去了，您四位州长最好有多远滚多远

178L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
其......其实我家小矮子和摩尔男神还挺收敛的吧

179L汉蒂-曼西墨镜批发商  
少来，秀起来都一样可恨

180L  
天呐，所以74周年那场晚会，姐姐岂不是收到了很严重的视力污染

181L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
那天真的很神奇，秋明州搞了一个垃圾分类厂并举行了三场大型会议：猹前辈和小矮子讨论了废物管理的新方法，沃瓦先召集了开发商，然后又召集了地区负责人来解决利益相关者的问题

182L  
Get到秀恩爱的新姿势？孩子出生？

183L花楸树下你和我  
华生你发现了盲点（不，姐妹duck不必

184L猹猹我的爱  
......为什么我忽然想到了猹部长那个婚前财产公证的采访？

185L  
婚前财产公证？？？？？！我需要这个瓜！

186L垃圾分类志愿者  
那次采访，记者问垃圾处理厂的事，说工贸部和住建部也参与了这项工作。由于大量的批准，工作通常会变慢。您认同这个观点吗？

猹部长：balabala工贸部和住建部在垃圾管理方面的某些权力可能会移交给俄罗斯自然资源部。该决定将在今年做出。

187L  
啊！之前他还说，“我们打算组建一个工作小组，会跟这些参与的部委一起进行头脑风暴，会有住建部，工贸部，当然，还有我们自然资源

188L  
所以我的乌拉尔组是不是经常见面！不经常见面也能经常打电话吧！

189L  
啊好想知道他们的官邸离得近不近QAQ

190L  
Emmmmmm不知道为什么，看见上面那条新闻，我满脑子都是，工贸部：cnm

191L  
......丹尼斯·瓦连京诺维奇确实挺适合当灯泡的.....

192L  
？？？？！！！！Ls你冒犯了我的发际线！

193L  
哦豁，婚前财产公证，那金马桶算谁的（滑稽.jpg

194L  
金马桶梗大概过不去了（欲哭无泪.jpg

195L  
放过金马桶吧它还是个孩子

196L猹猹我的爱  
难道不是放过猹哥吗（允悲.jpg

197L  
是不是轮到我辟谣小分队出场了！？  
那个臭傻叉简直比戈林一样可恨！！你家东西泄露污染环境被调查怎么了？！赶着州长选举抹黑猹哥  
记者：金马桶这个事是他干的吗  
pr：这个我不清楚，当时我走进他办公室的时候，他给我看了那个报道，还说——（用）马桶（当噱头抹黑）真是垃圾，我需要更“好”的东西

哦草我太气愤了

198L  
关键是吧，这傻叉蠢啊，他pr管他要工资，那就给呗，不舍得那点钱，结果pr全爆给媒体了

199L  
悄咪咪问一句，猹州长真的有自己排球队吗

200L猹猹我的爱  
冷静姐妹！排球队不是丑闻  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是有一场慈善比赛，他可能手痒吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈拽着他办公厅的人一起玩

201L  
赛场上他们挥汗如雨，用自己的最高热情致敬这场盛会，加油，运动健儿们！

202L  
？？？？？？

203L  
草，谁家学校办运动会了

204L  
有内味了

205L秋明一枝花  
说起学校，我就想起乌拉尔组一起去学前教育中心（？）那次，咱也不知道，为啥亚马尔州长要来我们秋明看幼儿中心视察，啧

206L  
是不是撑伞那天！！猹哥给沃瓦打伞！而且自己大半个身子都在雨里，把沃瓦遮得完完全全，太贴心了1551

207L  
而且沃瓦哄孩子的语气，我脑补了乌拉尔组800集小甜饼！！

208L  
嗑到了！！嗑到了！！

209L  
啊！沃瓦还可以给孩子唱歌哄孩子睡觉！

210L花楸树上花楸果  
冷静x你们沃瓦唱歌跟不上拍子（允悲.jpg  
《前线司机之歌》和《寂静的夜》哄睡觉吗

211L  
爱国主义要从娃娃抓起！意识形态教育不能输

212L  
这不是我最近写的论文吗，噩梦

213L花楸树下你和我  
爬了一下楼，我终于要出场了吗！  
乌拉尔组的糖可真是三天三夜也说不完啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

214L  
太太您回来了！您说要科普代州长，我一直等着呢QAQ

215L猹猹我的爱  
哦天，让小可爱等这么久真是造孽啊x

216L花楸树下你和我  
其实没啥！就是2014年9月25日，沃瓦的就职典礼上，猹哥带着亚马尔好几个人去了，并且讲话（放心，在自己的地盘上他也没啥正经讲话x）

猹哥（严肃）：以前有个老奶奶在我们萨列哈尔德找人，老奶奶问，“沃瓦·亚库舍夫在哪儿？他的办公室在哪儿？”  
他们跟他说亚库舍夫不在这儿办公。  
（“双关”，老奶奶理解成了“现在没在工作”）  
老奶奶说“啊他都休息了很久了，该工作了……”  
让我们有请亚马尔“代州长”上台（带头鼓掌

沃瓦红着脸上去了，并且脸红了好长时间

217L  
我的妈耶这也太甜了！

218L  
太会玩了，猹哥你不皮一下你就难受是吗

219L  
沃瓦脸红！沃瓦怎么被调戏了这么多年（x）还脸红


	5. Chapter 5

220L  
那肯定是因为猹哥越来越过分了

221L花楸树上花楸果  
这么皮这么欠，难怪要被调查

222L  
？

223L  
？？

224L  
？？？

225L猹猹我的爱  
？红果果，拔剑吧

226L花楸树上花楸果  
完了，我忘切号了

227L  
罪过啊，罪过

228L猹猹我的爱  
不是一句忘切号就能轻轻揭过的！红果果太太！不信谣不传谣啊！！玩梗要有态度啊！！

229L  
我以为能看见两家唯粉粉头掐架，结果是说玩梗的语气？

230L  
你们乌拉尔组果然不一样

231L  
唉，这年头这样的粉头不多了

232L  
所以猹哥被调查是咋回事？看楼上们的说法是个谣？

233L花楸树上花楸果  
回复232L 当然是谣啦！传言我们猹哥因金马桶事件被调查，但！是！那事都过去快两年了，而且猹哥的新闻秘书小姐姐当时就说会对造谣者起诉，  
猹哥行得正坐得直！

传谣是因为他有快一周没露面，就有谣说因为“部长被调查影响不好”，所以就说他得肺炎，然后居家养病啥的。但是新闻秘书小姐姐也说了啊，我们部长好着呢这一周一直在开会谈判，大半夜还在工作，宵衣旰食，你知道他有多努力吗！[图片.jpg]

希望大家理性吃瓜，不信谣不传谣鸭！

234L花楸树上花楸果  
呜呜呜呜瓜瓜我主动辟谣来了，您看看满意吗

235L  
辟谣小分队的活被抢了，但是红果果太太如此可怜的份上，被抢单就被抢单吧

236L  
接单也可以打榜吗？

237L  
放过打榜梗吧QAQ

238L  
妈耶，猹猹办公桌上怎么有个水晶球？！  
太可爱了叭！

239L  
哦天，猹哥你办公室有俩地球仪就算了，居然有第三个球？

240L猹猹我的爱  
说实话我觉得他这边看着电视那边看着电脑，对颈椎不太好

241L  
谢谢瓜太提醒！我这就回家跟姥姥要个护腰秘方

242L  
护......什么秘方？

243L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
啧啧

244L  
亚马尔人民多才多艺，看来摩尔男神的腰也不用担心了！

245L  
这都是什么虎狼之词（没眼看.jpg

246L  
回复244L 嘤，亚马尔人民哪里是多才多艺，明明是多灾多难，这些年乱七八糟的破事，还闹过炭疽，幸好有猹州长和沃瓦州长

247L  
咦？

248L花楸树下你和我  
啊！！你要是这么说我可不困了！  
当年炭疽闹得多吓人啊，那么多人问沃瓦要不要取消来亚马尔的行程，结果沃瓦说亚马尔在猹哥的领导下管控的非常不错，然后就来撑场子了！

249L  
我又嗑到了！我的CP应对措施很得力，我要去给他撑场子

250L  
！所以说，沃瓦的小徽章是他应得的！他值得！！

251L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
还有猹哥！他太棒了！此处点名辱骂克拉斯诺亚尔斯克州长，没有担当就不要当州长，但凡他干点人事，去年林火就不会烧成那个德行！

252L  
哦凑那个傻叉[手动再见]

253L  
啊说起林火我可不困了！！自然资源部年年发警告发通知，结果没人当回事是嘛？！着了火还不扑救，硬是烧了四个月

254L  
所以救火跟我猹部长有啥关系呢，自然资源部能提供专家给你森林介绍，能告诉你每年高危注意防范，难道还能灭火吗？紧急情况部不是放在那儿吗[手动再见]

255L  
啊ls你不要再说了，我要忍不住骂人了，火势控制不住了凭啥让猹哥飞过去还diss猹哥啊，猹哥是会救火还是会祈雨啊？太过分了！

256L  
再过分还能有后来那场国家项目例会过分？！猹哥还没汇报两句话呢，就打断，一个劲儿的问问问，有什么可问的。  
同一片森林，搞地质监测、土地测量、和检查人员用的不是一套法律，闹得乱七八糟的，应对措施和当时的环境对不上那是猹哥的问题吗？

不是要行|政|犯|罪|法|改|革，不是要废除旧法吗？！

257L  
猹猹冤枉啊QAQ太冤枉了

258L  
所以他们真的搞了修|正案

259L  
哦凑这个改||革居然是干这个用的？

260L  
这领导怎么这样，太恶毒了吧，啥也不管上来就怼猹哥，旁边那位德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇简直无辜受牵连

261L  
农业部长也是德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇？！

262L  
有个副总|理，也是德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇

263L  
？？？？二号里德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇还不少？？

264L  
我靠，那他们叫人怎么办？加定语？

265L  
根据这场会议记录来看，定语是部门的名字，有的时候会带上姓，不过农业和自然资源应该也不总一起开会吧......草！！

266L  
？？怎么了

267L猹猹我的爱  
这他妈何止一起开会哦，他们还是“生态学”项目里的，同一位直属上司......

268L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
猹部长和另一位德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇还同在油气一条龙项目组呢（小声比比

269L  
所以叫一句“德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇”真的不知道是谁？

270L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
emmmmmm，其实副总|理那位德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇是不用加定语的

271L  
？？？

272L  
The real one地位不保

273L  
农业部那位有个好爸爸，开会玩手机也没人敢管  
副总|理这位，当年从圣彼得堡来的，啥都管过，还啥都管的那么好  
（哇的一声哭出来

274L  
不就是有个好来处吗，看不起地方官就别招地方官进京啊

275L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
？可真别这么说啊

276L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
互联网非法外之地，禁止煽动地方分离主义[警告.jpg]

277L  
诶，也别这么伤心嘛，比一比当年那位 not real one的伊戈尔·伊万诺维奇，猹部长其实过得不错了

278L  
脸长的那位？

279L猹猹我的爱  
突然感觉也没那么伤心了......

280L花楸树下你和我  
唉，不要计较这些虚名了，还是来跟我继续嗑糖吧


	6. Chapter 6

280L花楸树下你和我  
唉，不要计较这些虚名了，还是来跟我继续嗑糖吧

281L  
嘤我们的猹猹那么可爱

282L花楸树上花楸果  
就是，不就是名字和父称重复了吗，德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇再惨，还能有我弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇惨？

283L猹猹我的爱  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈红果果你成功逗笑我了

284L  
太惨了，太惨了（汪的一声哭了出来

285L  
放过名字和父称吧QAQ，他们永远是我们的好州长它不香吗？！

286L  
就是就是，看看猹哥的大长腿，看看猹哥的翘臀（嘻嘻

287L  
看看猹哥的将军肚，看看猹哥的眉眼！

288L猹猹我的爱  
贼眉......好了我不说了，我自觉去面壁了

289L  
啧，瓜太您怎么这样

290L猹猹我的爱  
因为本瓜太是事业粉（啊这真是个古老的词汇  
但是你们看啊！这图，这这这......有您这么戴眼镜的么？[配图.jpg]

291L  
对不起我先向全楼的猹粉道歉，实在是太像狼外婆了

292L  
狼外婆......猹......猹外公？

293L  
憋说了，我已经开始满脑子黑童话了（对不起，格林兄弟

294L  
但是讲道理，虽然叫狼外婆，但也是条公狼（吧？）所以叫猹外婆也是没问题的

295L  
道理我都懂，但是猹猹这么好，猹外婆就别当反派了叭！是一条守护森林的好猹！

296L  
这敢情好，正好是自然资源部

297L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们居然这么认真的讨论吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

298L  
不x猹外婆不可能爱护森林，不可能爱护野生动物，你们忘记猹州长送沃瓦州长的定情信物了吗，是动物的牙齿

299L  
哦豁，定情信物

300L花楸树下你和我  
“长期而牢固的关系”

301L  
啧啧啧啧啧可真是长期而牢固，这两位被交到莫斯科的时候，两个州的官员都么得周末假期，我还记得当时的标题：入阁的不愉快后果——亚马尔的官员没有周末  
敢情您二位跑了！敢情您二位缠缠绵绵绕天涯去了！我苦啊！

[位置：萨列哈尔德市杜马]

302L  
dbq我先检讨，但是我觉得这条新闻特别有种emmmmmm新人私奔了，留下两边的亲戚忙碌操持的既视感

303L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹我们想到一起去了（击掌.jpg）

304L  
噫！是杜马的知情人士

305L  
没错正是在下（不  
就是你们说的“当议员有什么好的啊，哪有当州长捞钱快啊”的苦比议员x  
不过也不算知情人士，毕竟那二......那四位就算浪也是在州杜马浪，  
我摸进来纯属意外，主要是前两天市长选举，亲眼见到我们的猹前州长是什么样，一时念念不忘

306L猹猹我的爱  
怎么样！是不是超级可爱！超级机灵，你想啊，他刚就职的时候有人问他“新办公室是什么感觉”  
他：我还没坐过办公室的椅子呢，我这就坐下试试

307L  
真可爱！想拿瓜投喂他！

308L  
回复306L 可爱......吗？我真切地感受到前州长他太皮了，那次投票站搞了抽奖活动，两位州长一个比一个非，他俩还“哦那我猜市长肯定也抽不到球”

309L  
市长：？？？Excuse me？

310L  
我的天爷，什么仇什么怨，不就是一个球吗，我给你买一个行不行x

311L  
这不是重点x重点是这父子，不，翁婿二人也太一致了

312L  
Ls你够了，翁婿什么鬼啊我咬你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

313L  
这两位女婿也很不错，继承并发扬乌拉尔1.0的道路，也是俩大宝贝

314L  
但您不觉得其实摩尔男神跟猹州长有点像，又皮又高，小矮子和沃瓦有点像吗，这俩就腼腆很容易害羞，真的不是选州长选反了吗x

315L  
啧，害羞

316L  
害羞没啥，我还以为要说后两位都很矮（我错了

317L  
回复314L 咋，还不许我们民众换换口味吗

318L  
咦？摩尔男神很皮？也很皮？

319L  
这是当然，摩尔男神在就职的时候公然打趣猹哥和小矮子

320L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
说起州长就职我可就不困了啊！！！  
我们男神可是直选哒！才不是什么从上而下的任命，我们男神是直选啊！  
那天前州长兼上院议员还送了男神一些礼物，建议他分个给阿姨和小矮子，加强套娃们的合作

可惜沃瓦前辈没来，但是他发了贺电，而且收获的掌声比任何人的讲话都要热烈

321L  
太值得了1551！

322L  
秋明套娃手牵手，大区繁荣永相守

323L汉蒂-曼西墨镜批发商  
谁跟你们永相守，啧

324L[楼主]阿伏伽德罗之光  
姐姐不要这样嘛！

325L萨列哈尔德的小矮子  
姐姐您看，我家小矮子吹娜塔莉亚·弗拉基米罗夫娜阿姨的彩虹屁多用心啊！  
“多年来，我们乌拉尔建立了非常友好的充满信任的对话。我们必须牢记：她是乌拉尔的一位伟大的爱国者，与亚马尔有着密切的联系......”

326L守护姐姐的眼睛  
有道理，还是新来的懂事

327L  
姐姐您不能以偏概全！他们秀起来也很过分

328L  
“亚马尔爱上了您。” 

329L  
“您在等亚历山大·摩尔吗？”  
“当然了。他来过这里很多次，他对亚马尔十分了解，但是现在他将以新的身份到来，甚至更好地认识我们地区。”

330L  
“您对他有多熟悉？”  
“我们很久之前就认识。”

331L  
囍！

332L  
我是床，我来了，需要我在哪儿？

333L  
嗑到了！2.0 is rio，1.0也rio！这门婚事我答应了！

334L花楸树下你和我  
亚马尔和秋明自有州情在此（不

335L  
哦豁，完蛋，在姐姐这边洗不清了x

336L守护姐姐的眼睛  
啧，你们这群小家伙，蒸煮天天舞你们还想洗清？

337L  
感谢姐姐认可！我圆满了！

338L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要这样啦怎么就圆满了，年轻人怎么这么容易满足

339L花楸树下你和我  
毕竟我们永远猜不到以后会有什么糖（doge

340L  
我期待了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，乌拉尔组绝对是治疗意难平的良药啊QAQ，私交、能力、政绩、民望要啥有啥，有了他们我觉得日子都有盼头了

——end——  
希望大家的日子都能有盼头，乌拉尔组的论坛体到此完结啦！

一个彩蛋（不知道改写在哪儿的一段

A：说起身材！我们摩尔男神不能怂！瞧瞧这脱衣服解领带这一套动作，我可以！！[视频.mp4]

B：啧，这胸

C：糟糕，是逆了的味道

D：？？？


End file.
